Hateful Love
by DearMissKara
Summary: Hermione and Draco hate each other and could never get along. Or could they? T rating just to be safe. Characters owned by J.K. Rowling. Story by me. Please R&R.


S.S. Leather and Libraries - Hermione and Draco hate each other and could never get along. Or could they? Characters owned by J.K. Rowling. Story by me. Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Lately in the hall of Hogwarts there has free entertainment that Hogwarts students could see almost daily. The entertainment is actually Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy having a loud row in the hallways around the castle. The 6th year students seemed to be in high tension through classes and bring it out for all to see. Whether it be Hermione shoving Draco out of the way if he is blocking their classroom door, or Draco screaming profanity as Hermione huffed away when she snubbed him in class.<p>

It had gotten so bad that Harry and Ron attempted to start dragging Hermione away after a very bad argument which landed a curse aimed at Draco accidentally landed on Ron. The redhead Weasley had no eyebrows for week afterwards so the two boys decided to leave Hermione to pick her own fights. She was dangerous without her wand but every time she pulled it out, the Gryffindors around wisely took cover.

Hermione hated Draco with every fiber of her being. She wanted to punch him again but did not want to get in trouble with her Professors and lose house points. Draco hated Hermione with a fiery passion. She was a "Mudblood" and dared to mock him in front of his fellow Slytherins. Draco was going to stand looking like a fool. Hermione wasn't going to let this feud die.

The blond Slytherin attempted to start besting Hermione in class with much surprise to his teachers. The guy was clever, but he never bothered studying in his life, slowly but surely made his way to second place in their year. He was naturally intelligent and paid attention in class yet he never bothered studying out of class, especially because Pansy Parkinson was gladly doing his homework for him. Hermione wasn't use to someone beating her, and with Harry being number one in their Potion's class, this year she was starting to dread.

She started spending more and more time in the library and began reading the biggest volumes of history, charms and spells that Ron and Harry had ever seen. She maintained her number one spot but she noticed that the blond ferret was also spending more time the library too. She saw a few times between shelves, pouring over their textbooks and he actually looked like he was concentrating on school. Which Hermione thought was good for him but bad for her, in case the slim chance that he could actually beat her.

As their school work became a priority, their arguments began to decrease in the hallways but ended being aggressive notes passed back and forth in the library. Draco taunting how he was close to her score in their last test, and Hermione threatening to turn his link invisible. Hermione didn't want to admit it but she starting to have a little bit of fun with her competition. She has yet to face a rival in school but Draco was making an effort. It was very appealing a guy who was interested in making an effort at school. Hermione wasn't sure why she was pleased that the guy was Draco Malfoy.

Draco started looking forward to seeing Hermione in the library to send her taunting notes. Occasionally he stopped himself from sending anything too flirty but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He never would have thought that thinking about arguing with a Gryffindor would bring him so much pleasure. He decided that he was slowly going crazy but he didn't really want it to stop. Hermione was spending less time with her friends, spent more time sending Draco notes and purposefully choosing a table close to him.

He was quite pleased that Harry and Ron were being ignored and felt the need to brag about his time spent with her to Crabb and Goyle. The two Slytherin boys thought their fearless leader had the hots for a Gryffindor but wasn't brave enough to bring that up. Weeks fades into months and somehow what was a spiteful hatred turned into a respectful competition. Hermione was still spiteful in class and Draco still used every opportunity to make fun of the brunette witch.

Though one fateful week later things turned south quickly. In the library Draco was set up at his table, directly across from Hermione. They could make eye contact yet his view was blocked by Pansy Parkinson sitting at his table. The Slytherin girl was flirting heavily with Draco and Hermione was getting more and more irked every time she heard Pansy say loudly, "Oh Draco, you are so funny!" Then the witch would laugh at her slightly piggish snort which Hermione thought was the most annoying noise in existence.

She couldn't study with the noise and the fact that Pansy was sitting right besides Draco, her breasts were pressed up against his arm. Draco was ignoring Pansy but the girl was completely persistent and mildly stupid. Pansy noticed Hermione sitting across from them and she said haughtily, "I didn't know Mudblood's felt brave enough to show their faces around you." Hermione felt shame and her cheeks burning in anger. Draco snapped his head up and was about to yell at Pansy when Hermione stormed out of the library, tears streaking down her face.

Draco shoved Pansy out of his way and he chased after Hermione down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. He caught up with her with a slight softness to his usual prideful tone he said to her, "Hermione. What are you running away from? Pansy is a stupid twit. She doesn't know when to shut her bloody mouth." Hermione glared at him balefully shoving his chest in anger.

He rose his brows up and said to her, "So you are going to start shoving me again? I didn't do anything. I was minding my own business. I can't control what she says." Hermione shoved him again which he didn't budge at all. More anger rose in her as she thought of Pansy pressing her large breasts against his arm which instead of shoving she punched his chest. It didn't hurt Draco and he said, "Calm down. Stop acting like a Gryffindor."

The second he uttered that sentence, she punched him in the jaw. He grunted in pain as her fist hit his face, Draco stumbled and grabbed onto her robes in support. Hermione yelped in surprised as she lost her footing and fell with Draco on top of her. His face was stinging and stared down into her big brown eyes that were wide open. Hermione felt his strong frame resting on top of her and she could seen the lean muscle of Draco's chest from the top of his school shirt. He motioned to sit up and saw Hermione's expression, he stopped to smirk crookedly saying "Do you like what you see, Granger?" She huffed indignantly saying with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Never you stup-" and his lips were on hers.

Their kiss was passionate, lustful and sweet. Draco gripped the side of Hermione's neck and she tangled her fingers in his blond hair. After a few heated moments, Hermione broke the kiss and was gasping for air while Draco had his own haggard breathing. His hair was slightly messy and Hermione's lips looked partly swollen. He thought she looked beautiful, and leaned down to kiss her gently this time. Her long lashes graced his cheekbones and his strong arms gripped her close.

Once again they broke the kiss but this time because Draco kissed slowly down her jaw line and she gripped the front of his shirt tightly. They didn't realize they had an audience until they heard a cough from down the hallway. Draco and Hermione broke apart reluctantly but startled when they saw their Headmaster staring at them. Hermione crawled out from beneath Draco's weight and said quickly, "Professor Dumbledore! Uh.. It's not what you think!" Draco defiantly looked at the Professor and the older man gave him a knowing look.

Dumbledore stared sternly at Hermione but replied calmly, "Ms. Granger. I think it is exactly what I think it is. Yet as long as you keep your grades up which shouldn't be a problem for you and you do not attempt to bring a boy to your dormitory, you are free to date whomever you like." Hermione and Draco realized how close to the Gryffindor common room they were and the Slytherin boy stood up slowly, trying to not draw attention to himself just as Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy." He couldn't help but flinch as his name was called out. Draco said weakly, "Yes sir?" while avoiding to look Dumbledore in the eye.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts said, "Your grades have improved immensely, which I fully believe is because of Ms. Granger's good influence." Draco stared open mouthed at Dumbledore while Hermione flushed with pride. Dumbledore smiled slyly at Draco saying proudly, "Keep up the good work, Mr. Malfoy." He waved the two students off, walking away whistling quietly. Draco and Hermione stared at each other in silence but Hermione smiled warmly at him. He chuckled in disbelief and said to Hermione, "I guess that means Dumbledore approves of our relationship."

Hermione startled at Draco's words, saying softly "Relationship?" Draco cleared his throat and grabbed her hand gently, lacing his fingers with hers. He smiled at her gently saying, "Have a problem with that, Granger?" She flushed happily and replied with a smile on her lips, "Not at all, Malfoy."

Professor Dumbledore went to the Great Hall for dinner, the other Professors greeted him politely as they settled into to eat. Dumbeldore cleared his throat loudly turning to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, and said gleefully "You both owe 25 galleons. And we have another mixed-house couple in our halls." Professor Snape's face fell as he saw Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walk hand in hand into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall sighed whispering "Bollocks," as she draw 25 coins from her dress robes and slid them across the table. He smiled at her saying spitefully, "Thank you for your contribution. When will you to learn to trust my judgement?"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes towards the enchanted ceiling and Professor Snape slammed his 25 galleons on the table in front of him. He knew he should never bet against Dumbledore but he never thought that Draco Malfoy would ever date a non-pure blood. He looked up from his plate to stare at the Gryffindor table where Hermione Granger was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat across from them, their mouths opened wide in disbelief and Snape suppressed a snort of laughter, thinking '_Good luck Mr. Malfoy.' _


End file.
